Various embodiments relate generally to object recognition systems, methods, devices and computer programs and, more specifically, relate to sensing whether an object is a person.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that may be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless indicated otherwise, what is described in this section is not deemed prior art to the description and claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are 39 million people in the world who are blind (82% are over 50 years old). The world of the blind and their faithful seeing-eye dogs has many challenges. Some of their challenges are getting around and getting people educated about what to do when you encounter them. Some people use dogs that are trained to sit down upon reaching an obstacle. When this happens, the person usually has no idea what the obstacle is. If they reach out they may be embarrassed to find that that they have touched someone's body! This can require a rushed explanation in order to explain contact. Alternatively, in tight department stores the person might even find themself apologizing to racks of clothes.
What is needed is a way to determine whether an object is a person without requiring physical contact.